The present invention is in the general field of building construction and relates more specifically to windows or window framing. Metal windows and especially aluminum windows are manufactured with two basic types of window frames, a box frame or a fin type frame. Both types of windows can be trimmed out or finished in various ways depending upon the particular type of building construction in which the window frame is to be installed and the esthetic effect to be achieved. Generally, box frame constructions are more attractive and more expensive. Box frame extrusions are also much more difficult to make than fin type window frame extrusions. In the usual home construction employing box frame aluminum windows, the windows are installed by nailing or screwing the box frame onto a supporting wood structure. In addition to leaving exposed nail heads or screw heads, installation frequently results in marring or other damage to the frame.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a box frame construction for fin type windows, one which is economical and attractive in appearance and one which can be readily and easily installed.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a box frame type exterior decorative trim on a fin type window after the basic building wall construction is complete and the window has been installed therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a box frame construction in which all window anchors or fasteners are completely concealed after installation is finished.
A further object of the invention is to provide a box frame window structure in which the exterior trim comprising said box frame can be constructed in a variety of designs or shapes.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the drawings and description hereinafter.